The Random Zone
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Formerly The Random Zone: Danny Goes Crazy and Stuff. A collection of short oneshot parodies of The Twilight Zone. Ratings range from K to K plus. This collection is finished. For more oneshots see Kissing for Tangerines: Chicken Soup for the DXS Soul.
1. Danny Goes Crazy and Stuff

Another random spur of the moment fic brought to you by Insane Guy of DOOM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Danny Goes Crazy and Stuff

One day while eating lunch Danny went insane and started screaming in an impossibly loud and high-pitched voice. Tucker and Sam sent Danny to his parents, but they couldn't stand the screaming and sent him to live with Vlad. He couldn't stand it either and sent the Halfa to live with howler monkeys in South America.

Even the monkeys couldn't stand him so the fed him to a crocodile. It spat him out and now Danny lives in the rainforest still screaming to this very day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a spur of the moment thing I had to write down. I might make more Random Zone stories if you want. This is sort of a pilot for them. And I want to write a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fan fiction but I can't think of anything please give me suggestions.


	2. Freaky Sunday

A new Random Zone fic is here amigos of doom. These will not just be in the DP section.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I also don't own "The Hardware Store".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Freaky Sunday

_You're entering another dimension. A place were its okay to be clueless and stupid, you're next stop (flies through Vlad's head) THE RANDOM ZONE!_

Danny and Sam were bored out of their heads and minds and colons YAY COLONS! They were lying around in the Goth's room. Then for no apparent reason Danny had an idea.

Danny: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Sam: WHAT!

Danny: We'll dress up as each other and fool everyone!  
Sam: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Let's do it!

Danny: Okay now we have to strip naked and put each other's clothes on!

Sam: (gulp)

(5 extremely awkward minutes later)

Danny and Sam starred into a mirror; they were wearing each other's clothes and sported wigs of the other's hair.

Sam: Danny, this will never work.

Danny: How so?  
Sam: Well one don't you think people would find weird that you have breasts all of a sudden.

Danny: Say its puberty gone wrong.

Sam: _This will never work._

(Later at the park)

Tucker: (to real Danny) Hi Danny!  
Tucker (to real Sam) Hi Sam!

Danny was so disappointed that Tucker didn't buy it that he ran away balling his eyes out. The next morning Danny woke up, in Sam's body! Soon he turned into her completely and forgot this ever happened. The same happened to Sam. And the moral to this story is (sorry the author could not finish writing because _I'M GOING TO HARDWARE STORE!_)

The End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More in this section and more in other sections. Pretty soon other sections will have Random Zone fics but for now look forward to the next episode: Dreams on Friday.


	3. Dreams

Welcome to the third story in this insane collection of doom. But here's a heads up a next Random Zone stories.

4. Sam's Room-Sam gets locked in her room and all heck breaks loose

5. The Fudge That Ate Everyone-For as long as time has existed Jack Fenton has devoured fudge, but now the chocolate will have its revenge.

6. Ecto Farts-Featuring Danny Jr. and Lillith!

7. Nightmare on Danny's Street-Coming soon.

8. The Truth About Nasty Burger-Will be the first of many Billy and Mandy Random Zone fics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Dreams

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton was doing something she hadn't done in months: laundry. It was just she was too busy ghost-hunting (or attempting to) to get around to. But now it was going to get done, and then left to reek for another nine months before she started again. This is when her son Danny came in with bags under his eyes and his soiled underwear, it was obvious he had "the nightmare" again.

Maddie: Was it the dream about Sam again? (Or otherwise known as the nightmare)

The Fenton just nodded and deposited his boxers in the washing machine. Only then did her husband come in with his soiled unmentionables.

Maddie: Was it the dream about the hippo with noodles on his back again? (Or otherwise known as the hippo noodles nightmare)

Jack did the same as his son and left to try to achieve some more sleep. Finnaly Maddie's daughter Jazzmen or Jazz came in with her also ruined panties.

Maddie: Was it the dream about getting a 99 on a test again. (Or otherwise known as the 99 nightmare)

Do I really need to say what happened next? (That was a rhetorical question).

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are some details about my next big story found in a letter made by sweaty old people with lots of back hair. It reads:

Dear Readers of I.G.O.D's fan fictions, (I.G.O.D of course stands for Insane Guy Of Doom; any resemblance to a religious figure is completely a coincidence)

We have discovered confidential information about I.G.O.D's fan fictions that we had to tell to the general public. His new stories will contain deceit, scandal, Italian food, various words that end with "Ian" (exactly why is unknown), and Samantha Manson in a bikini, which no one wanted to see. (Except Danny but he won't admit it.)

With all do respect,

The sweaty old people with lots of back hair.

Darn those old people finding out my secrets, and my first name. (I won't say if its in the letter or not). Talk about all of this in the reviews please.


	4. Nuts

This just had to be written first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Nuts

Tucker was walking past Danny's room, he and Sam had come over to study and hang out. He had left the two lovebirds in denial alone to see if anything would happen between them. Tucker put his ear to the door.

Danny: (Unzipping noise)

Sam: Gimmie!

Danny: Did you just grab my NUTS?  
Sam: Yes.

Danny: Stop! Get **your **hands off my **nuts**.

Sam: Make me. (Slurping noise) Mmmm.

Danny: Get my nuts out of your mouth now Sam.

He was really nervous and had a pretty good idea of what was going on until Danny's next words came.

Danny: For the last time Sam. Give me back my bag of honey-roasted peanuts.

The End

Funny isn't it? Now the sweaty old people have released the titles of my upcoming stories!  
1. Back to the Foster

2. Nacho Eddbrie

3. Sam's Got a Date With Fred Fredburger: The Second Serving

4. Jazz Fenton's Heck 2: The Epic Odyssey


	5. Enzyte

After seeing a funny picture of SpongeBob using natural "mail" enhancement, I couldn't resist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Enzyte

(Someone in the background starts whistling a catchy tune)

This is Dan. Dan is doing well. And now with a mail-in order to Enzyte, for natural male enhancement, Dan is looking sharp and getting well-earned respect...from Sam... Way to go, Dan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a final note please review my Calvin at Camp stories. Sometimes I think Blue Paratroopa is the only one who likes them.


	6. Test of the Tested and Stuff

The Random Zone: Test of the Tested and stuff

Tucker was panicking. He had forgot to study for the biggest test of the year.

Tucker: I forgot to study for the biggest test of the year!

Insane Guy of Doom: I just said that.

Tucker: You're not in the story. You're the narrator!

Insane Guy of Doom: What ever. (Goes back to narrating)

Sam decided to further make fun of Tucker with showing how sure she was he would fail.

Sam: Hey Tucker, if get an A on the test I'll flash Danny. (Laughs)

Tucker: Is that some kind of insult?

Insane Guy of Doom: I JUST SAID IT WAS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker ran out of the class jumping for joy.

Tucker: (To Sam in sing song voice) I got an A on the test, I got an A on the test! And you have to flash Danny!  
Sam: But, but, but.

Tucker: (Still in sing song voice) You said but, you said but!

Sam frowned in anger and though of ways to murder Tucker when our favorite Halfa walked by.

Sam: (under breath) I might as well get this over with. HEY DANNY!  
Danny: Yes Sa (sees something I wont describe)-a-a-am! Wow.


	7. Happy Birthday!

Today is my Birthday! (Incase you read this after the day it's posted my birthday is September 28.) And how old am I now? I'll never tell! But I will say it's the same as the age of an authoress on my favorites list.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Happy Birth Day

Danny, Sam, Tucker, the Eds, Calvin, Hobbes, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and ZIM were all at a table with ME in the biggest comfy chair and stuff.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Danny: Now open your present. (Hands me a present)  
I.G.O.D: YEAH! (Tears rapping paper off.) Adult-rated pictures of you and Sam?

Danny: (Blushes and snatches it away) Oops, hehe wrong present here you are (gives me the real present and I repeat my last line except for the adult rated pictures part.)

Edd: What is it?  
I.G.O.D: It's the newest chapter of the Random Zone!  
Ed: When can we see it?

I.G.O.D: This is it!

Everyone frowns, annoyed at the stupidity of the present.

The End!

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you!_

(Sorry that song is stuck in my head.)


	8. Poem of Doom!

This story takes place after Urban Jungle. (Nobody has seen it so there will only be a reference to one of the commercials.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Poem of Doom!

Danny was reading a book titled: "Telling your gothic best friend you're in love with her for Halfas".

Danny: (Reading out loud) One way to express your feelings is to write your gothic crush a poem. (Stops) Okay I can do that. Let's see um "Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what Sam I love you. I think you are the image of perfection and when I saw you in that "Plant Girl" outfit I got an…" BAD DANNY BAD! Don't even think about that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story was inspired by the fact that Vegetized Sam's outfit is very suggestive for something Nick would allow and knowing that I hope Danny has some kind of reaction about it but if not I made a story with it. YEAH!


	9. Urban Jungle

I know this won't happen in the show but its always fun to dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Urban Jungle

"Plant Girl" just emerged from the flower and stuff.

Plant Girl: Join us Danny.

Danny: (thinking) _When did Sam get curves?_ (Not thinking) No. (Gets ready to fly away)

But as he turned around Danny saw something. Sam was laying on a leaf stark naked except for a mess of vines covering some things.

Plant Girl: Will you join me now Danny?

Danny: YES!

End


	10. Shower Wars

The Random Zone: Shower Wars

Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Sam were staying at a hotel for a class trip. Danny and Sam had one room with Tucker and Jazz in the other. Sam needed a shower in the morning just to wake up so the moment her eyes opened she went in to the bathroom, turned on the shower, threw off her nightgown and got in.

Little did Sam know even here ghosts wanted to beat up Danny and make him eat Cole slaw so he phased into the bathroom covered in ectoplasm from a giant ectopus that blew up. So exhausted Danny was he didn't even bother to change into his human for and he pulled open the shower curtain.

Sam: DON'T LOOK I'M NAKED!  
Danny: AHH! (Covers eyes) Sam, could you please take a shower later I really need it.

Sam: (Cranky) Well I was here first!  
Danny: But I need it more!  
Sam: I was here first!

Danny: I need it more!

Sam: First!  
Danny: More!

Sam: First!  
Danny: More!

Sam: First!  
Danny: More!

Sam: First!  
Danny: More!

Sam: More!  
Danny: First!

Sam: Okay I'll stay in here.

Danny: Good! (Starts to float away) Wait a minute, HEY!

Satisfied that she had managed to out wit Danny Sam went back to showering. But then the Fenton Fisher wrapped around her leg and she was jerked out of the shower.

Danny: (Holding Fenton Fisher) Tee hee hee.

The ghost boy then phased off his jumpsuit and got in to the shower leaving Sam lying in terrible pain on the bathroom floor.

Sam: So that's how you want to play.

But in the shower Danny faced a challenge.

The Box Ghost came into the shower.

Box Ghosts: Danny, I am your greatest enemy!

Danny: That's impossible!  
Box Ghost: Search your follicles Danny, for you know it to be true. Now join me and together we shall rule the shower as father and son.

Danny: I'll never join you! (Pulls out loofah sponge)

Box Ghost: (Pulls out showerhead) RAW!

The two ghosts then got into a light saber fight only with a loofah and showerhead. It was cool. Finally Sam got enough strength to stand up and pulled open the shower curtain. In her arms was a bucket of ice.

Sam: Raggle Fraggle. (Throws ice at Danny and the Box Ghosts)

Box Ghost: AHH COLD! (Flies away)

Sam: Now Danny, get out of the shower or else.

Danny: Never! (Pulls out loofah)

Sam: Fine then! (Pulls out Jack O' Nine Tails)

Danny and Sam got into another light saber battle thingy and it was even cooler than last time (because of all that ice). Finally Sam got bored and sucked Danny into the Fenton Thermos. She tossed him aside and got back into the shower. But there colliding with the ground caused the thermos to explode and Danny burst out. He charged into the shower and jumped onto Sam with the intent of causing sever bodily harm. She fought back and soon they were rolling around on the bathroom floor in a fight to the death. That was when Jazz walked in. (Sam had neglected to lock the door.)

Jazz: Tucker used up all the hot water so can I use the shower here (sees Danny and Sam) O MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

What the teen saw was Danny and Sam naked on the floor tangled together in a mess of limbs attempting to kill one another. Sam had her hands on Danny's neck in an attempt to strangle him and Danny was clutching Sam's thigh trying to dislocate her leg.

Danny and Sam stopped fighting to answer Jazz's question.

Danny and Sam:(As if its something everyone does) we're fighting to the death about who gets to use the shower first.

Jazz: Okay, forget I ever came in. (Walks away)

End


	11. Danny and the Trout Full of Fun

The Random Zone: Danny and the Trout Full of Fun.

Danny was walking down the street and found a trout.

Danny: WOW! A trout!

Trout: I'm full of fun!  
So Danny and the trout… oh, I CAN'T DO THIS! I LIKE BACON! WEE!

The End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just of filler chapter so I can post ch. 13 on Friday the 13th. And the last sentence was staged. Also I changed the name of chapter 2 from Trading Faces to Freaky Sunday.


	12. Danny's Big Adventure

The Random Zone: Danny's Big Adventure

Danny walked out of his house ready for a big adventure. 3 hours later he returned exhausted.

Danny: Woo, what an adventure that was.

End.


	13. 13

The 13 story of the Random Zone on Friday the 13, people.

The Random Zone: 13

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were on their way to get their best friend Sam Manson and walk to school together as they always would. But when the duo arrived something happened! They rang the doorbell and Sam literally sprang out grabbed Danny, kissed him on the lips and then move towards Tucker.

Tucker: (Pushes Sam away) Whoa there!

Sam: Sorry, I'm just so happy in creepy Goth way.

Danny: (In a sort of love struck daze) Why.

Sam: Do you know what day it is.

Tucker: Friday?

Sam: ITS FRIDAY THE 13TH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

The Goth's scream sent Danny into Tucker's arms which looked really disturbing. Sam: Oh how I adore Friday the 13th, Come on let's go.

She skipped away, making sure to step on every crack, walk under every latter and leave a trail of broken mirrors.

At School

Sam: Now for some more bad luck! Danny.

Danny: Yes.

Sam: I would just like to say I hate you and never want to see your ugly face again.

Danny: (On the verge of crying) Well I never want to see you again either, MEANIE! (Runs away balling his eyes out.)

Tucker: You do know that Danny wasn't kidding like you were Sam.

Sam: Oh, that is bad luck!

End.


	14. Sam's Room

The Random Zone returns!! Also, I got Nicktoons Unite 2: Battle for Volcano Island, it was great fun and even had a teensy weensy bit of DXS. And if anyone here hasn't figured out I'm a huge DannyXSam fan by you must not know it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Random Zone: Sam's Room

Sam had been missing for months. In fact everyone had forgotten she was ever born. Except for Danny and he was out to find her. Of course our Halfa friend had already checked most places; the zoo, Tucker's room, the girl's bathroom (which had terrible results.) Now he had finally gotten enough sense in that thick noggin of his to try looking in her house. Now of course Sam had the ghost shield that Jack and Maddie had given everyone when they tried to create a new holiday called: Ghost Awareness Day which some of Jack's injuries would never heal properly.

Danny walked into his best friend's room to find a sight that filled him with unimaginable joy, extreme disgust, fear, and indigestion all at the same time! There on her bed lay Sam, covered in what appeared to be V8 Vegetable Juice cans. She looked absolutely terrible. Sam pulled up a fresh V8, pulled the holder thingy off, chugged it down and let out a long burp.

Danny: (In shock and joy at the same time) SAM! You're not dead like Paullina told me and that means I won the bet!

Sam: Danny?!? (Gets up and runs to him but this was very hard since she hadn't moved her legs in three months. How did she go to the bathroom, I'll never know.)

The Goth ran to her savoir and clutched Danny in a hug that could suffocate a penguin.

Danny: (Gasping for breath) I'm glad to see you to Sam but I can't breathe.

Sam: Oh Danny I'm so glad you're here. I was getting dressed for school and got locked in my room because whenever you close that door it locks and you can't open it from the inside and I've had to live off V8 ever since but now I'm saved!

She let go off Danny that caused him to stagger to the door and accidentally have it shut.

Sam: You didn't just…

Danny: (trying to changer the subject) He he, um so Sam do remember that time you flashed me? Oh the laughs from we had from that.

3 Months Later…

Danny and Sam now were both practically drunk on V8, before that they had decided that if they were going to trapped in this room forever they might as well finally get together. So they made out, slept, and drank V8 until one fate full day…

Tucker had gone to rescue his friends and burst into Sam's room.

Tucker: I'll save (see Danny and Sam in there current state) oh my!

D&S: WE'RE SAVED!

But the Techno-Geek was so freaked out that he backed up against the door and shut it…

7 Months Later

Sam: Well (Hic) what do ya' want do today (hic) guys.

Tucker: Lets (Hic) drink some more V8 (hic)!  
Danny: And then Sam and (hic) me can make (hic) out while Tucker passes (hic) out!

D&S&T: YEAH!

Once again someone burst into Sam's Room, only this time nobody expected this… it was Paullina.

Paullina: Okay Manson, Mr. Lancer made us do a project together and you're supposed to be doing everything while I try and seduce the ghost boy.

Danny: Sorry, I'm (hic) taken.

Sam: Excuse (hic) him, he's (hic) insane.

Paullina: There's a draft in this room (shivers and starts to shut the door).

D&S&T: NOOO!

Unfortunately they were too late.

End

Does everyone ever get out of Sam's room; I guess we'll never know. DUM, DUM, DUM!


	15. Countess Samula

Happy Almost Halloween!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Random Zone: Countess Samula

The date, October 30, 2006 or was it 2004 no one really knows what year Danny Phantom takes place in. Anyway Danny, Sam and Tucker were at Fenton Works when Maddie came up from the lab.

Maddie: Kids look at this; it's the Fenton Ghost Disintegrator.

Danny cringed.

Maddie: Let's try it out! (Fires it)

Unfortunately the beam hit Sam smack dab in the tummy and she fell to the floor.

Danny & Tucker: SAM!  
Maddie: Don't worry, it doesn't affect people. But it did cause strange hallucinations when I used it on your father; he thought he was "Super Jack" and tried to fly out a 2 story window.

Sam's POV

Ugh, what hit me? How come everything is in black and white? And why am I so thirsty. Mmm, Danny's neck sure looks inviting what with that jugular vein and all. NO! I am not thinking about drinking Danny's blood and turning him into my undead minion its wrong, its inhumane awe what the heck! I'm having Danny tonight!

Normal POV

The Goth lunged at Danny pinning him to the floor.

Danny: Sam, what are you doing to me!

Sam: Eating. (Clamps down on Danny's jugular.)

The others just watched in terror as Sam chewed on Danny's neck. Puzzled on why her fangs weren't sucking any blood out.

Maddie: Don't worry honey. The affects should wear off right about now.

Sam then snapped back into reality. She looked around with no memory of the last five minutes. She looked down to find to her terror that she was chewing on her horrified best friend's neck. Sam quickly jumped away from Danny who then clutched his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

Sam: What the heck happened?

Tucker: Well… (Five hours later) And that's how we saved the president from the aliens.

Sam: (Has fallen asleep halfway through Tucker's explanation.)

And so everything turned out okay. Danny got a cool bandage and Sam got therapy, though her mouth never stopped tasting like Danny. But what happened the next day on Halloween was when the really cool stuff happened.

_Fin_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will be writing what happened on Halloween but it will be its own story. Here's a clip.

Tucker: She's not moving!  
Danny: (Puts his head on Sam's chest) She's not breathing!

Mr. Lancer: Do you what this means?  
Tucker: WE KILLED SAM!


	16. Danny and the Fire Coral

The Random Zone: Danny and Fire Coral

Danny, Sam and Tucker had won a vacation to an island by eating 17 metric tons of cereal it was cool. Tucker was water-skiing and Sam was nowhere to be found. Danny had decided to snorkel and was talking to a diving instructor wearing a dolphin hat. It was funny HA HA HA!

Dr. Dolphin (the Instructor): Now stay away from that fire coral unless you have a **really** good friend.

Danny: I have two HA! (Rubs back against coral)

Sadly Danny had not been wearing a wet suit so the bare skin of his back had the worst experience of its life. And after that the say, young Danny Fenton screamed all day.

Danny: (Climbs onto shore and lays on stomach) You said I could touch it!

Dr. Dolphin: I said that because the only way to cure a fire coral burn is with "natural acids" found in urine and I don't you can reach there.

Danny: (Gulp)

Five minutes later one very annoyed and bottomless Sam sat upon her best friend waiting nature to take its course.

Danny: Could you hurry it up Sam? My back is killing me.

Sam: You're lucky I doing this at all. Would a "Thanks for urinating on me Sam!" kill you?

Danny: Why would I thank you for peeing on me?

Sam: Ugh, well we're gonna be here a while. I just went before Dr. Dolphin found me.

Danny: Then could you drink something to speed things up?

Sam: Don't rush my bladder Danny.

Danny: Worst vacation ever…

Dr. Dolphin: Maybe I should have said **really**, **really** good friend.

The End

Random Tucker Moment ahead!

While Danny and Sam were experiencing the most awkward moment of their lives Tucker was doing this!  
Tucker: (Water skiing) Best vacation EVER!!!

Then a huge shark jumped out of the water and swallowed him whole. Yes.


	17. Paulina Gone Wild!

The Random Zone: Paulina Gone Wild

Dash was practicing football for a very important reason. It was football practice! Unfortunately he had spent all day beating up Danny and was exhausted. The Jock threw a football which because of Dash's being "halfa" (tee hee) sleep it hit Paulina who was in the middle of cheerleader practice. She fell to the ground. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home when this happened

Tucker: Paulina just got knocked unconscious!

Sam: (On the verge of crying) This is the best day ever.

Soon Preppy McPrepPrep or "Paulina" as her birth certificate calls her got up.

Paulina: TOOTING POOTING! (Runs into the school)

Danny: What the heck was that all about?  
Tucker: I bet she has a concussion. They can make people do strange things trust me.

Sam: (sighs) Well we better stop her before that witch causes irreversible property damage to the school.

The three ran off the catch Paulina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the hall Danny and Tucker had grabbed Paulina. Each was holder one of her arms. Sam had gone off to get help. Finally she came back with Cujo the ghost dog.

Sam: Sick her Cujo!

The ectoplasmic canine charged at Paulina. Cujo roared, the Prep let out a mighty roar that sent the dog back to his tiny cute form and ran away whimpering.

Tucker: That wasn't good.

Sam: Does this mean I can use the taser now?

Danny: No just get some way to make her calm down. (Paulina tries to bite him) ANYTHING! And hurry!

Sam: You got it honey! Wait what did I just call you?

Tucker: Get something and ask about what you called Danny later!

Sam: Fine bossy boots. (Runs off)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam returned several minutes later just as the boys could barely hold on to Paulina any longer.

Sam: Behold the super incredibly fast acting patented tranquilizer I got at Tall Mart.

Tucker: Just fire it!

Sam: Okay, okay. Sheesh. (Fires it but looks really incompetent as if Sam doesn't know what she's doing.)

The sound of dart hitting flesh rang through the hallway and Tucker began to relax. After a few minutes Paulina hadn't slowed down at all.

Tucker: Sam how long does it take that thing to work anyway?

Sam: Paulina should be out cold.

What the two friends then noticed was that Danny was getting very woozy. Finally he collapsed and began to snore. His butt was sticking up in the air and on it was the tranquilizer dart.

Sam: Well that's what I get for not reading the manual.

Paulina broke free of Tucker's grip and ran down the hall where Mr. Lancer was coming out of the teacher's lounge.

Paulina: Me Tarzan! You Jane! (Kisses Mr. Lancer)

Mr. Lancer: Moby Dick what was that about? DETENTION!

Paulina: (Gets on knuckles like a gorilla) Ooo, Ahh. OH OO OH OOH! (Beats chest while making more gorilla noises.)

Tucker: Hey Paulina! (Holds up banana)

Paulina: (Really excited gorilla noises)

Tucker threw the banana down the hall and Paulina ran (on all fours still) after it. Eventually she crashed into the locker and destroyed it in the process.

Tucker: THATS MY LOCKER!

The dazed Paulina got up and shook her head.

Pualina: Ugh, where am I? What happened?

Sam: (snickers) You don't want to know.

Paulina still dizy walked away followed by Tucker, Sam, and Mr. Lancer. He turned on the ghost sheild, locked all the doors and said goodbye to said students and to enjoy winter break.

Sam: I can't help but think that I forgot something. O well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

Danny: Huh, where am I?

End


	18. SpinOffs from Heck

Spin-offs from Heck

Danny was at his trailer. Now that the final episode of Danny Phantom had aired he could retire to Florida, marry Sam, have seven kids, and become the first halfa to walk on mars. As Danny packed his bags Tucker and Sam walked up.

Tucker: Guess what?

Danny: (annoyed that he's now missed his plane to Florida which doesn't make sense because he can already fly) What?

Tucker: Sam and I were talking with the nick executives and they said we could try and make a spin-off to Danny Phantom!

Sam: Isn't great?

Danny: No. I'm ready to retire to Florida; (points at Sam) marry you, have seven kids, and become the first halfa to walk on mars.

Tucker: But we already came up with some ideas for the new show. Pwease (Sam and Tucker make puppy dog eyes).

Danny: Fine.

Tucker and Sam: Yeah!

They then pulled out a table from nowhere and Tucker gave a suggestion.

Tucker: How about we change the focus of the show to another character like "The Adventures of Tucker Foley!"?

Danny: No.

Tucker: How about we just change some details like you're actually Vlad's son?

Danny: NO! NO! NO!

Tucker: Okay why don't we make Sam an adult movie star? (Rips off Sam's clothes for emphasis)

Sam: TUCKER! Give me my clothes back this instant or I will kill you!  
Danny: Don't do it Tucker!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Danny had returned to packing his bags. Then Tucker, Sam (who had gotten her clothes back) and a strange looking elephant thingy came.

Tucker: I'm sorry about how the last idea didn't work out to well.

Sam: But we've got a new one. What if you had a sidekick?

Danny: I already have you guys.

Tucker: But we're not superheroes are we?

Sam: So meet your new sidekick!

The Goth the motioned to the Elephant thing, which waved at Danny, while eating nachos.

Elephant thing: My name is Fred Fredburger, yes.

Danny: So what can you do?

Fred: Nachos!

Danny: Nachos?

Fred: Yes.

Danny: O-kaaaay.

Fred: Hey, can I sing are theme song?

Sam: You know the Danny Phantom theme song?

Fred: No, I wrote one. It goes like this Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, I gotta poo! I gotta poo! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Ding dong! Fred Fredburger YES!

Danny: What does that have to do with anything?

Fred: NACHOS!

Tucker: So what do you think?

Danny: Try another sidekick.

Fred: YES!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had checked off everything on his to-do list (Those things were: Buy a Condo in Florida, Apply for a job at NASA, propose to Sam, and finish packing). Just as he was about to get Sam and head to the airport (again, why doesn't he just fly?) Tucker and Sam popped up.

Tucker: We found you a new sidekick!

Sam: Say hello to Cheese.

She then motioned to a small yellow creature.

Cheese: I like cereal!

Danny: Where do you keep finding these guys?

Sam: The flea market.

Tucker: So let's give him a try.

Danny groaned and accepted. Soon they were at the old set for Danny Phantom and were acting out a battle with Cheese as his sidekick.

Danny: Prepare to be defeated cardboard picture of Vlad!

Cheese began running around Danny in circles making horse noises.

Danny: What are you doing?

Cheese: I'm a horsey! (Walks up to Danny) I pooted.

Danny: Eww, gross!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker: Okay we've got another idea…

Danny: Will you guys just please quit it! I just want to retire to Florida, marry Sam, have seven kids, and become the first halfa to oh forget it! Just leave me alone!

Danny stormed away fuming and went into his trailer. Tucker and Sam watched.

Tucker: We really screwed up didn't we?

Danny: (From his trailer) YOU SURE DID!

Tucker: I know! Sam you can cheer him up by…

Sam: I'm not taking my clothes off again.

Tucker and Sam went into Danny's trailer. They saw him on a couch (Was that there yesterday?) all angry like.

Tucker: Danny, we're sorry we tried to force you to continue the show.

Sam: Yeah, can you ever forgive us?

Danny: Let me think. No.

Tucker: Come on.

Sam: We'll be your best friends.

Danny: You are my best friends.

Tucker: And best friends forgive each other.

Sam: I'll except your marriage and have seven kids proposal.

Danny: You already did.

Fred: Nachos!

Tucker: How'd you get here?

Fred: Nick liked me so much they said I could have my own show about nachos. I can spell nachos too. N-A-C-H-O-Z, nachos! Yes.

Sam: Well there goes any hope of there being a spin-off.

Danny: (Sighs) I forgive you guys.

Tucker: Really?

Danny: Yeah. I just wanted to wait to say so for a while.

Sam: Group hug!

And so Danny retired to Florida, married Sam, had **eight** kids (thank to the condition know as twins), and became the first halfa to walk on mars. Tucker became the co-star on "The Fred Fredburger, Cheese and Tucker Show" which was cancelled before it even premiered.

The End


	19. Phan Mail

Here's something that is for reading!

* * *

The Random Zone: Phan Mail (Get it? Fan Mail with a PH like in Phantom)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were doing something they really, sort of enjoyed: reading fan mail. This is how they do it, first get all the mail, make it into a giant pile and jump in it like a pile of leaves, picking out random letters and reading them often with mixed results. For example Danny picked up a letter addressed to him and phased the written part out of its envelope. "Dear Danny," he read. "I want you to have my children…" Sam then grabbed the letter from his hand and wrote at the bottom "Too bad lady, he's having **mine**, Love Sam." She then pulled out a new envelope, stuffed the letter in and put into a randomly appearing mailbox.

"Sam, we're fourteen. Don't you think it's a little earlier to be going around saying that we're definitely having kids?" Danny told her. "He's got your there." Tucker added while reading a letter from a kid in Ohio that wanted to assassinate him. "Besides who would want to have a baby at fourteen?" The halfa continued. "Well you sure didn't seem to worry about that last night!" Sam yelled, then began to blush realizing what she had implied (which was exactly true). "I was under the influence of mind-altering substances and you know it!" "Tofu is not a mind-altering substance, Danny." "Yes it is! The evidence is all around you!" "Like what?" "Vegetarians, crop circles, World of WarCraft!" "How is that proof? It doesn't even make any sense." "It does in Latin Sam, in Latin!" "You don't even know what Latin is do you?" "It's a kind of fish!" "It's a language you idiot!" "You're just jealous that I got to be on top last night!" "Ewww" "Stay out of this Tucker!" Both of them yelled.

"Hey! Before you guys kill each other, or conceive a child, because I have no idea where this argument is going…" Tucker said. "Why don't we just read some more of my fan mail, look here "Dear Tucker, can you hook me up with Danny, the horrible Goth some words I'm not allowed to say doesn't disserve him! I do! Hug, kiss, little hug, little kiss, big hug, big kiss, Anilluap." "Who the heck is Anilluap?" Danny asked. "That's Paullina spelled backwards you idiot." Sam told him. "Whoa, somebody mailed me a bomb!" Tucker exclaimed. "Hehe, real funny Tucker." Danny said. "No, I'm serious, somebody mailed me a…

* * *

That's the second time one of my stories ended up with the characters exploding. Danny and Sam's argument was really fun to write.

Important update concerning Jazz Fenton's Heck: I have lost the inspiration to this story and will probably not update it for awhile, or seeing as what happened when I lost my inspiration for The Unofficial Guide to Being an OC Halfa, ever. See ya!


	20. Skullcrusher Mountain

This is a songfic thingy to the Jonathan Coulton song "Skullcrusher Mountain" when I heard it, along with an accompanying World of Warcraft music video I couldn't help but think its perfect for Vlad and Maddie. Woo! This is the 20th random zone story!

* * *

Maddie woke up within a mysterious basement. Rubbing her head, the ghost hunter groaned and looked up to see Vlad who, shockingly burst into song. 

Vlad: _**Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain  
I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far **_

(Vlad motions to a being next to him I'll let your imaginations fill out what he looks like.)_**  
I see you've met my assistant Scarface  
His appearance is quite disturbing  
But I assure you he's harmless enough  
He's a sweetheart, calls me master **_

(Vlad hugs Scarface)_**  
And he has a way of finding pretty things and bringing them to me**_

Maddie of course freaked out and ran towards the door but Vlad blocked her.

Vlad: _**I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy **_

(He pointed to the ghost vultures that were snickering at him.)_**  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet**_

Vlad then gestured to a hideous creature next to him.

Vlad: _**I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you  
But I get the feeling that you don't like it  
What's with all the screaming? **_

(Do I really need to explain what's happening right now?)_**  
You like monkeys, you like ponies  
Maybe you don't like monsters so much  
Maybe I used too many monkeys **_

(Vlad then shows Maddie the pony now with several monkey parts removed.)

Vlad: Better now… sweetie?

Maddie: NO! (Runs away)_**  
**_Vlad:_** Isn't it enough to know that I ruined a pony making a gift for you?**_

_**I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy **_

(He points to the ghost vultures who are making the (he's crazy) gesture at each other.)_**  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet  
**_

Vlad put his arm around Maddie and began to sing once more.

Vlad: _**Picture the two of us alone inside my golden submarine  
While up above the waves my doomsday squad ignites the atmosphere  
And all the fools who live their foolish lives may find it quite explosive**_

(In Vlad's fantasy Danny, Sam and Tucker walk out of Danny's house and are destroyed in the explosion.) In real life Vlad gets on one knee and begs to Maddie  
Vlad: _**But it won't mean half as much to me if I don't have you here**_

Maddie finally saw the exit to the creepy billionaire's disturbing new lair. Vlad once again blocked the door, this time with angry look on his face.

Vlad: _**You know it isn't easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain  
Maybe you could cut me just a little slack  
Would it kill you to be civil?  
I've been patient, I've been gracious  
And this mountain is covered with wolves  
Hear them howling, my hungry children  
Maybe you should stay and have another drink and think about me and you **_

Vlad handed her a glass of wine while saying the previous line. Maddie poured the glass over his head and made yet another run for it. As she did Vlad chased her still signing._**  
**_  
Vlad: _**I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy **_

(The ghost vultures surround Maddie, leaving her trapped.)  
_**I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me **_  
_**You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet **_

(Maddie finally seems to agree and they lean in for a kiss.)_**  
I shouldn't kill you yet  
I shouldn't kill you yet**_

Then just before they kissed Maddie kneed Vlad where you don't want to be kneed and ran off. "Darn, all that for nothing. I even sung!" He complained to the ghost vultures.


	21. The End of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Mandelbrot Set. Jonathan Coulton does.

* * *

It was a terrible catastrophe… A nuclear explosion erupted and destroyed the world causing it to look like one of those games where the earth is a barren wasteland covered in ruins. It appeared that nothing larger than a cockroach had survived the blast. That belief was quickly dismissed as two soot covered figures emerged from the ruins of what had once been a house with a giant sign on top saying "Fenton Works".

These two figures were Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. The reason why they had survived is very complicated and had something to do with advanced biochemistry and physics that I'm too lazy to make up. They looked around and soon came to a terrifying realization.

"WE'RE THE LAST PEOPLE ON EARTH!" Danny yelled. He then freaked out and began to run around in circles while signing "Mandelbrot Set" by Jonathan Coulton. Sam was dealing with being the last girl on Earth a little better, yet at the rate Danny appeared to slipping into insanity it was only a matter of time before he drove her crazy as well. Danny continued to sign.

Danny:

His disdain for pure mathematics and his unique geometrical insights  
Left him well equipped to face those demons down  
He saw that infinite complexity could be described by simple rules  
He used his giant brain to turn the game around  
And he looked below the storm and saw a vision in his head  
A bulbous pointy form  
He picked his pencil up and he wrote his secret down

Take a point called Z in the complex plane  
Let Z1 be Z squared plus C  
And Z2 is Z1 squared plus C  
And Z3 is Z2 squared plus C and so on  
If the series of Z's should always stay  
Close to Z and never trend away  
That point is in the Mandelbrot Set

Mandelbrot Set you're a Rorschach Test on fire  
You're a day-glo pterodactyl  
You're a heart-shaped box of springs and wire  
You're one (censored) fractal  
And you're just in time to save the day  
Sweeping all our fears away  
You can change the world in a tiny way

Mandelbrot's in heaven, at least he will be when he's dead  
Right now he's still alive and teaching math at Yale  
He gave us order out of chaos, he gave us hope where there was none  
And his geometry succeeds where others fail  
If you ever lose your way, a butterfly will flap its wings  
From a million miles away, a little miracle will come to take you home

"Danny, you do realize that since we're the last people on earth, we have to repopulate the human race." Sam awkwardly brought up. Danny stopped running and a look of shock and realization hit him. The world was huge so that meant he and Sam needed to make a **ton** of children if they were going to save the human race. "We'd better get started!" He exclaimed.

* * *

When I first thought up this story (which was inspired from Ice Age 2) I had no plans of including Mandelbrot Set in it. But when I wrote the story I was listening to said song and I just had to put it in. So this makes my second story in a row to have a Jonathan Coulton song in it. 


	22. 700 Deadly Sins

Danny walked up to his mom whit a puzzled look on his face. "Hey mom, why are there only 7 deadly sins?" He asked.

"Well, hey your right! Ghosts should be a sin!" Maddie exclaimed. Sam then popped out of the trashcan.

"And animal cruelty and pollution!" She added. Danny looked a shocked from the Goth's sudden appearance.

"What are you doing in my trashcan Sam?" He asked.

"Uh… Gardening!" Sam yelled before disappearing back in to the bin.

"That gives me an idea! Instead of 7 deadly sins I'm going to change it to 700! Lets see there's anger, gluttony, sloth, vanity, jealousy, lust, the seventh one, murder, j-walking, cutting in line, crime, math, j-walking, animal cruelty, pollution, alcoholism, j-walking, math, evil, vegetables, math, j-walking, educational television, big sisters, and math! How many was that?" Danny said.

"You said j-walking four times and math three times." Maddie told him.


	23. Love or Hate?

"I love you." Sam told Danny, who cheered. "No, I hate you." Sam said, Danny cried. "Wait, deep down inside I still love you." She thought aloud, Danny cheered. "But right now I pretty much hate you!" Sam yelled, Danny cried.

"Make up your mind already!" Tucker screamed.


End file.
